


A devil, a miracle, and a double bed

by maisiec33



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, Cute Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer, Romantic Fluff, Soft Chloe Decker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiec33/pseuds/maisiec33
Summary: Set between Season 1 and 2, Chloe and Lucifer are hunting the Casino Killer, but they have to stop off at a hotel for the night.The only problem is, there's only one bed.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	A devil, a miracle, and a double bed

The Casino Killer had become a notorious name in the LAPD system, and it was up to Detective Decker and her extremely unprofessional civilian consultant partner to solve the case. This was going to be her redemption after Palmetto, so she needed to get this right once and for all and show her lieutenant what an asset she was to the team. 

Lucifer's being there only seemed to add to the stress. 

Sure, he was helpful when he wanted to be- his insights, though often entirely bizarre, often led to breakthroughs in investigations and though she hated to admit it, he'd grown on her gradually. He was immature and highly inappropriate, but she often find it hard to stifle a laugh around him and he seemed to take pleasure in amusing her. 

Sometimes, however, he could be a real pain in the ass. Like now, when he'd decided that they weren't going to catch the perp that evening and it would be better for them to stay the night in a hotel. 

She'd actually agreed with that suggestion, until they reached the front desk. 

'We'd like two rooms, please' she explained, gesturing to herself and Lucifer. 

The receptionist gave her a look tinged with pity.  
'I'm afraid we only have one room left.' she replied, glancing at the both of them.

'Well, I'm sure that's fine, right?'  
She directed the question at her partner, who nodded.

The woman at the desk cleared her throat and continued.  
'It's a double bed.'

Chloe dared not look at Lucifer, who was currently beaming slyly in her direction. She considered the options- perhaps she could try to find another hotel? No, it was late already and she just wanted to get to bed. Perhaps she could sleep in her cruiser? It wouldn't be comfortable but...

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her partner's voice, sultry and suggestive in her ear.  
'Go on, Detective, I promise I'll behave.'

Though she'd never admit it in front of him, his whispers made her *feel* things, and actually the car was looking incredibly comfortable all of a sudden so she should probably just get going before she said something she'd regret.

'Okay, fine, we'll take it.' 

And, she'd done it already. Damn. 

Trying to ignore Lucifer's raised eyebrows and conspicuous smirk, she rummaged around her bag for her credit card when she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
'I'll pay.' he stated, and it clearly wasn't up for debate. She moved to rebut him, but he was already pulling a wad of bills from his blazer pocket. How he constantly had shedloads of cash on him she had no idea. 

After he'd successfully paid and simultaneously flirted obnoxiously with the receptionist, Lucifer took the keys to the room from her outstretched hand and passed them over to Chloe.  
'Here you are, Detective. One room key.' he grinned. 

*****************************************

When they arrived at their room, Lucifer made it his priority to make himself at home. He pulled off his suit jacket and flung it over a chair in the corner of the room before going to fiddle with the TV.  
'How'd you turn this thing on' he muttered under his breath, upturning the cushions on the armchair in search of the remote.  
'Aha!' he exclaimed from the other side of the room. 'Found it!' He waggled the remote around, then used it to turn on the television and surf the lacking number of channels. 

Meanwhile, Chloe explored the rest of the room. The bathroom was quite small, fitted with a slim shower that was, at the very least, clean. The bed they would be sharing didn't look all that uncomfortable, and she was half-tempted to just get into it then and there, clothes and all. Instead, she determined that a shower would be the best course of action. 

'I'm gonna shower, so don't come in the bathroom until I'm out, alright?' 

That asshole had the nerve to pout at her.  
'Sure I can't hop in as well?' 

She glared at him. 

'It'd save water!' he added with a wink. 

Rather than dignifying that with a response, she rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
It was going to be a long night. 

She turned the shower on and adjusted it so that the temperature was just right, letting the water run down her back and relax her muscles. The water pressure was awful, but the gentleness of the flow was quite soothing after the hectic day she'd had, and she welcomed it. In there, she could almost forget about the fact that she was sharing a room with her shameless co-worker... Almost. 

After a few blissful minutes, she stepped out of the shower, dried off and got into some pajamas, unsure of what carnage she'd find awaiting her. Surprisingly, it appeared that he'd kept to his promise of behaving, as he was sat on the bed still flicking through channels on the TV. 

He smiled at her as she entered and patted beside him on the bed.  
'I'll get myself cleaned up now, feel free to find something to watch. I warn you, though, the content here is very lackluster.'

She let out a light chuckle and picked up the remote, pressing buttons on it until something half decent appeared on the screen. From where she was sat, she could hear the gentle sound of running water from the bathroom and for some reason she couldn't stop her mind from wandering from the TV to him.

Really? She thought to herself, internally berating her own brain for conjuring the obscene thoughts that littered her head. She was worse than he was!

A few minutes later, he finally emerged from the steam-filled bathroom, a towel wrapped around his lower half and torso totally bare. Chloe could see the shower water still snaking its way down his chest, and could hardly stop herself from staring at his carved muscles that flexed as he used another smaller towel to dry off his hair.

God, she needed to control herself. He was a colleague and they were sharing accommodation (and a bed) out of necessity, that was all.

They'd both prepared for the possibility of staying in a hotel so had packed accordingly, and she watched him retreat into the bathroom to put on some shorts, then come back into the room to pull on a t-shirt. Seeing him in such informal wear was strange to the detective, but she didn't mind it.

'I hope you don't mind' he started, hopping onto the bed next to her. 'But I ordered takeout while you were in the shower... I assumed you probably didn't want to have to actually leave to get anything.'

She smiled at him genuinely. 'That sounds great, actually.'

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. 'Well, that's good. So, what's the plan for tomorrow, Detective?'

They sat discussing for a little while to pass the time, stopping when there was a knock at the door.  
'Must be the pizza' he mused, jumping up to get it.

**********************************

Somehow, he'd managed to get her order right. It was odd, she'd probably only mentioned her favourite type of pizza in an offhand comment, but he'd clearly taken pains to remember it. It was sweet.

Once they'd finished, Lucifer cleared the boxes away as Chloe yawned on the bed. He must have noticed, because he turned to her and tilted his head slightly in that adorable puppy dog look he adopted when he was thinking about something.  
'You're tired' he observed, pulling out his phone and raising his eyebrows upon looking at it. 'Well, I suppose it is rather late... Do you want to go to bed?'

Surprisingly, there were no suggestive undertones to the question, only a sincere offer. It appeared his overtly sexual nature *was* actually rooted in jokes after all?

She stretched her arms and nodded, stifling another yawn. 'Yeah, I should probably try to get some sleep so I can work well tomorrow.'

'Good idea' he replied, and as he removed his shirt she shuffled over to make room for him. Strangely, though, he didn't join her, instead beginning to... Was he setting up a makeshift bed on the floor?

He noted her puzzled expression, and explained himself. 'Oh, you can have the bed, Detective, don't worry. I'm not fussy.'

She barely contained her laugh. The man who had been constantly making innuendos since day one was offering to sleep on the floor?

'It's okay, Lucifer, we can share!'

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder from where he was constructing a sleep space.  
'Really? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, honestly, I'm okay-'

'Yes, really, you idiot! Come on!' she gestured towards the space beside her and felt oddly comfortable when he accepted and got in. The bed dipped slightly under his weight and Chloe watched as he turned off the TV and made to switch off the bedside lamp as well. Before doing so, though, he flashed her a sincere smile. 'Goodnight, Detective.'

He turned off the light and the room was swathed in darkness.

There was a gentle shuffling as they both got settled into their opposite ends of the bed, and she craned her neck briefly to see his back to her, tightly keeping to his side as if scared she'd run away if he touched her.

She quickly fell asleep, exhausted.

******************************

When she woke up, it took her a few seconds to register where she was. She recollected the events of the previous day, of having to stay in a hotel for the night and the unfortunate-but-not-so-bad predicament of there only being one bed.

The mattress felt a little harder under her head than it had before, and it was... Moving?

And...warm?

And making a very heartbeat-like noise...

She realised quite quickly that she must have moved quite considerably in the night, because she now had her head rested on his chest, one arm splayed out across his torso like she was cuddling him.... Which was, on closer inspection, exactly what she was doing.

For a moment, she considered moving away from him, but tilting her neck up slightly revealed that Lucifer was still fast asleep, snoring softly with an arm gently placed around her shoulders.

Plus, the position wasn't all that bad, actually. He was warm, and the way he held her tenderly made butterflies swarm in her stomach.

So, instead of sliding away from him, she snuggled in even closer and breathed in the smell of him, expensive cologne and a faint aroma of whiskey. Lucifer. As she moved, so did he, his arm unconsciously pulling her in closer.

She listened to the rhythmical thumping of his heart and let it lull her back to sleep. After all, the sun was only just coming up and she was still quite tired anyway.

His embrace felt like home, and she had been away far too long.


End file.
